Aki Hinata
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = | aliases = Aki Hinata, The Dynamite Woman | age = A secret, possibly in her Mid 30's (like 32-36 or so) | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Manga Editor of Shonen Kurō (boys magazine/ manga company) }} is the mother of Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata. Character Aki Hinata was called a Dynamite Woman (see Aki Hinata: Dynamite Woman de arimasu). She is very skilled and athletic, similar to her daughter; however she resembles her son more closely in her appearance and warm personality. Aki is also very laid-back and calm, and it is rare to see her angry or worried, and she was the only hinata member not to be surprised by seeing a frog-like alien in her house. As a matter of fact, she was overjoyed by his arrival because she could model him, which was "So much easier than being original!". There is not a lot of information about Hinata except that she works at a manga company called Shonen Alpha, she rides a motorcycle, and she keeps her age a secret. She loves sticky things. In episode 73 , time went back thanks to another of Kururu's guns, and Fuyuki meets her as a 'his age girl' - Aki approximately 20 years ago (Oddly,her last name as a kid is also Hinata). She appears with two pigtails and looks very much like Fuyuki himself. Kururu also calls her cute-looking. In episode 219, she appears as a five year old, thanks again to Kururu's gun. She is around 30 years old because in episode 73, she was in her teens when Fuyuki and the Platoon when back 20 years into the past. Aki seems to be one of the few characters who likes Kururu and who he likes back. He saved her various times and seems to be concerned when something happens to her, which he normally isn't. Aki is much nicer to Keroro than Natsumi is with him, but, at the same time, she's actually feared even more by him in the rare occasions where they're opposed to each other. Natsumi is sometimes jealous of Keroro since her mother likes him so much. Most of the identity of Natsumi and Fuyuki's father is still unknown, but both in the manga and anime, he is named once, in the sentence: 'I used to go there with dad'. Aki seems to enjoy her feminine appearance as hinted in many episodes. In the english dub, the Pekoponians and Keronians both call her Super Hot Momma. Appearance She is usually seen wearing black shirt and white pants. When she drives, she additionally wears a red biker jacket and biker gloves. At home when she comes back from work, she takes off her jacket and gloves and starts to cook or relaxes. When it's one of her rare day-offs, she usually relaxes and talks to Keroro. She wears a green t-shirt and light purple shorts. At the beach, she wears tight and skimpy clothes: a dark-gray tank top, a small sky blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up and tied up that you can see her belly, and a small skirt with a small belt. * Height - 172 cm * Weight - 60 kg Work Aki works as a manga editor at a manga company which publishes the Shonen Kurō (Shonen Alpha in the anime). In the anime, the most famous series edited by her is Captain Geroro. Although, in the 7th season, episode 317, she announces a new manga that will replace Captain Geroro in Shounen Alpha, a comedy called Kikuragesan. Relationships * Haru Hinata - father of her children (no proof of marriage) * Natsumi Hinata - Daughter * Fuyuki Hinata - Son * Loved by Kururu *Keroro- accepted as a pet and a family member. Calling Aki Trivia *Aki litterally means 'Autumn or Fall' *Aki's job takes up so much time that Natsumi needs to make dinner, As shown in episode 1. * Aki is shown to be a terrible driver, earning herself the nickname 'The Red Comet, due to her carlessness driving. Her driving skills making people drive off the road. * Aki is one of the only characters who can somewhat get along with Kururu, the other one being Mutsumi Saburo. * In Movie 5, Aki's usually very small glasses appear to actually fit her face. Gallery File:Aki.jpg 250px-Aki.jpg|AKI HAS AN IDEA!!! Volume-4-Chapter-Title-Image-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6675097-967-1193.jpg 02+Aki+and+Erugon.jpg|Aki and Erugon. Muscle+Mama.PNG|Aki about to box. x4+Fuyuki+and+Aki.jpg|Aki protecting Fuyuki. UP UP and AWAY aki!.jpg Aki Wow!!.png 169970-aki_hinata.jpg WOOT Aki.jpg Aki hugs Keroro.jpg aki21.jpg Natsumi and Aki kick butt.jpg Aki is one hot girl.jpg AkiO.gif|Art work of Aki. Hinata Aki-san.PNG Banananyo.PNG Aki Hinata in bikini.jpg|Aki in her bikini. Keroro5.png 309698-Aki_Hinata_10.jpg Aki smiling.png Aki motorcycle uniform.png The Hinata's are ready to go.png|Aki and her children. Aki close up.png The Hinata's in the country.png Aki refrence.jpg Proud mother.png Aki shocked.png Momma and son.png Hinata faces.png Mommy Aki in a sweater.png Admiral saluting.png Aki as a Princess (Maybe she Cindrella what with that broom).png Aki hinata smilin.png Aki with her hair down.png Aki worried.png Aki ahahaha.png That Candy rocks .U..png Aki as she appears in Keroro.png Princess Aki again.png The Hinata's car.png Aki on her phone heading to France.png Aki in her motorcycle uniform at night.png 71817.jpg Aki's many different outfits.jpg Goblin Gun info.png Aki without her usually small glasses.png Awesome family and Keroro.jpg CaptainGeroro ep317 01(MangaEnding).jpg Womens.png Manga volume 11.jpg|Aki on the Volume 11 cover. Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Chibi AKi sunbathing.png Retract the claws.png The picyure at the end.png Keroro and Aki's afro.png Yatta!.png|Aki in the last episode of The Flash Series. Aki Hinata's card.png|Aki's profile on The Flash Series website. Cake for the invasion.png Natsuni and Aki aha.png Aki excited.png Aki holding Keroro.png Aki looking smexy.png Momo Aki.png Aki younger.png Aki Mama Sprites.png Aki kimono.jpg Chibi love.jpg Hinata Familiy.jpg Yahoo.png Myeh.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Aki on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Peko5.png Aki and her mother.png|Aki when she was younger getting scolded by her mother. 110820141125113232.png Aki in a photo album.png Aki's Idol Outfit.png Lil miss Aki.png Little Aki when she was a lil babe.png Aki is sad ugu.jpg bandicam 2014-11-28 12-37-15-938.jpg Aki Mama The Dynamite Gal.png Look at Aki's hair.png 225 died.png Aki-Alisa 2798.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hinatas Category:Humans Category:Pekoponian Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Parent Category:Partner Category:Aki Category:Chibis